


Blood Runs Deep

by kaleigh9131



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Inspired by The Vampire Diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh9131/pseuds/kaleigh9131
Summary: Clara Forbes was a normal high school student in Mystic Falls, until he came to town. Damon Salvatore, a man she had never known until her late teens. A man that would come in and completely change her life, for better or worse.All rights go to the creators of The Vampire Diaries and the CW. None of these characters are mine, except Clara Forbes and her story.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s)





	Blood Runs Deep

Hello! Thank you for clicking on my story. This is my first book on AO3 and is heavily based on the CW's hit series The Vampire Diaries. If you are a huge Damon fan, like I am, I hope you enjoy this story. The first couple chapters are bad, but don't worry it will get better. Please like, comment, and SHARE, and if you see a mistake let me know. Like I said this is my first AO3 story so please don't hate to hard. There is a difference between constructive criticism and just being plain rude. Now that I've taken up most of your time, I present to you, Blood Runs Deep.

Damon Salvatore. A person I had never met until I was in my late teens. But I thank god everyday that I did because if I didn't, I probably wouldn't even be here writing this. It was a normal boring day in Mystic Falls, Virginia. It was a small town that nobody ever came to visit and it was always boring in this town. Until he came in. The minute he passed that sign saying

"Welcome to Mystic Falls." it was as if you could feel the whole world shift. Because that's what he did, he shifted the whole world. "Caroline come on hurry up. We're gonna be late for school!" I shouted at my sister. It was our first day of junior year at MFH (Mystic Falls High) and I wasn't about to let Caroline make me late. "Chill Clara I'm coming!" She said as she walked down the stairs. It wasn't fair. Caroline only spent 10 minutes longer then me but she looked 10 times better, something everyone else at our school could agree with. "Care is that my top?" I said with a hint of amusement in my tone. Caroline was and always has stolen stuff from my wardrobe. The joys of having a twin sister in the same size as you. "Duh. Come on, you don't want to be late remember?" She said, as I rolled my eyes. Caroline may be better looking then me, but she was still a lot more annoying. Another thing people could agree with.

On the ride to school I put my earbuds in while Caroline sat on the phone with her two best friends, Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert. Bonnie I could stand, Elena not so much, and that was saying a lot cause I have Caroline Forbes as a sister. Finally after much gossip about the new school year and Elena Gilbert drama (ew) we pulled up to the school, the one place where I could be left alone. But for the most part, no matter how much I tried, I never was. "Eek!" Care squealed once she saw Bonnie and Elena. "Hey Bon Bon." I said, with just a simple wave. I didn't say anything to Elena, she already knew the only reason I hung out with her was for Caroline. Elena left to use the bathroom and we all parted ways to go to our first class.

Then all of a sudden I hear a velvety voice say "Thank you." and walk out of the office. He took of his sunglasses and had beautiful green eyes. He wasn't exactly my type but I could see myself having a good time with him. "Hey I'm Clara, and you are?" "Stefan Salvatore, nice to meet you." "Same here. So Stefan are you new here?" I asked. It was very rare for MFH to get a new student but it did happen every once in a while. "Yeah I lived here a long time ago and just got back." "Oh. Well if you need help with anything here's my number." I said as I scribbled my phone number on a slip of notebook paper. I was never this forward with guys, but this one seemed different. "Yeah, okay, maybe you can show me a nice place to eat later?" He asked with a big smirk on his face.

"Yeah the Mystic Grill, 7 o'clock sound good?" I asked him. "Sounds like a date." He said and just like that I had a date with the new mysterious guy at MFH and it was gonna go great, or so I thought.


End file.
